The Saviors of Gods: The Search for Truths
by Heyitsuncleleo
Summary: The next book in the ongoing series (JK. All the credits go to Rick Riordan.) Luke has been revived. He remembers it all Leo has come back. An impossible second prophecy has been revealed after the last has been fulfilled. The divine strike at one another. And before the demigods can do anything is The Titanic War, they must understand it.
1. Luke

The river is rushing before me. I hesitated. I didn't want to lose my life, even the possessed parts. I couldn't forget any of them. And I jumped.

The river Lethe rushed around me, but did not engulf me. It flowed around me. I sat there, and the underworld spoke to me, through the river. "You know his secret. The youngest of the earth and sky. You keep the memories you collected. You go to the camp. They need you. Your friends and comrades need you." The river swept me out of the underworld, to it's headwaters in Greece.

The waters carried me, until I reached the sea. Blue swirled around me, and I hurled through the Atlantic ocean, and landed in Rhode Island. A young satyr was walking up the beach, but didn't see my strange traveling, only that I was sitting in the beach, drenched and wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. He sniffed the air, trying to tell if I had godly blood.

He approached me, and asked, "What's your name?" "Luke," I replied. Seeing that the name registered no recognition in the satyr's eyes, I assumed he was new. He asked me to follow him, and I obliged.


	2. Nico

I woke up in the Hades cabin, feeling groggy. Checking the numerals on my ring, I realized that I had just slept a full 12 hours. The mouth on my ring has a small LED digital clock. And the sun hasn't risen yet. I left cabin, slowly. I walked up the hill, to the arena. Up on the property's edge, some of the Roman's SUVs were parked. It seemed some of them had payed a visit.

The arena was already occupied. Hazel, along with some of the Hecate kids, had both altered the labyrinth to create a two way, trap free passageway between the two camps. The walk on for took an hour, but Hazel later installed a subway system, with a snack car, an arena, and a growing pair of tracks growing with the rest of the Labyrinth. Through that, and creating an impermeable armor around the train cars, it seemed she could go into a death trance. She was unconscious in the infirmary for two days, subsisting on a nectar IV drip that Will had jury rigged out of some plastic bags, bullet castings, and a coat rack.

Reyna, as it turns out, had been the one in the arena, and she was sparring against a mist-form. I strolled up to the arena, and rapped loudly on the gate. Reyna stabbed the mist-form, and turned to me. She marched to me, and promptly hugged me. I hugged her back, since I hadn't seen her in almost a year, not since the testing the labyrinth passage. We broke apart, and she wordlessly gestured for me to follow.

She brought me to a cliff side. Finally speaking, she explained, "Ella told me to take you here. She said it would heal the future. I don't know what that was about, but she convinced me to." From the east, a dot appeared, and started moving towards Long Island. As it grew into focus, it was clear that it was a ship, with a bronze reptilian figurehead. A dragon figurehead. "Wait…" Said Reyna, her voice dripping with suspicion. A voice blared from the loudspeakers. "GUESS WHO'S IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT! HEY, IT'S UNCLE LEO!"


	3. Leo

As Calypso and I landed on Long Island, we noticed two people sitting there. At least Calypso did. I was too worried about the hundreds of angry campers coming out of their cabins, and the fact that my loudspeaker stunt probably went all the way to Manhattan. The two figures disappeared, and a voice behind me said, "So the cure worked after all." Turning around, I saw Nico and Reyna. "Reyna, and I assume that you are Nico." Calypso inquired. I nodded. "So, let's get to know each other."

Walking to camp, I saw a horde of people, both Greek and Roman. At the lead were Jason and Piper, followed by Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, and Percy. Piper came up to me, and regarded me for a second, then slapped me in the face. "You've been gone for almost a year! We all thought you were dead!" Percy was trying to hide behind Frank. I started, "To be frank, Percy, I don't think-" But was cut off by a satyr, running up Half-Blood Hill. The air was punctuated by shrill cries of, "I found a demigod!" Slowly pacing up the hills, a blond haired man in his early twenties. A collective gasp carried among the more senior campers. Percy had his pen out, and Annabeth looks as though she's about to faint. "Hello Camp Half-Blood, I won't destroy you this time."


	4. Annabeth

Luke is back! He remembers everything! Oh my gods! Annabeth, you are a daughter of Athena. You are not an Aphrodite girl. Sorry Piper. Luke walked over, and hugged me! Percy crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. He led to and put his hands up. "Sorry, are you two dating? Or do you just not like me?" To that, I replied, "Just the first one," I shot Percy a glare, "Right, Percy?" It was his turn to back up. "Right…"

"Roman demigods?" It was dinner time, and the three of us sat at Percy's table, against the rules, of course. "I heard ludicrous rumors in Elysium, but I never thought that they could be true." Luke stood up, moved to the fire, and scraped his softest slice of cheese into the fire. Then, something that, in my 10 years at Camp Half-Blood, have never seen happen before. The fire began to spit and spark, and spat the cheese right onto Luke plate. Chiron knelt down down to the fire, just as it flared up, and went out. He rose, with comically singed hair. However, there was nothing comical about his expression. "Come, children. Something grave has happened."


End file.
